Rohanne Webber
Lady Rohanne Webber, also known as the Red Widow, was the head of House Webber during the reign of King Aerys I Targaryen, and the daughter of Lord Wyman Webber. She was the second wife of Lord Gerold Lannister. Appearance and Character Rohanne was thin, and 4'11" tall. She had strawberry-blonde red hair and green eyes. She usually braided her very long hair. She tried hard to make herself seem ferocious to lords and knights. History Early Life In her childhood, she had an innocent relationship with Addam Osgrey, her father's page at Coldmoat. Because of this, Addam's father Ser Eustace proposed a betrothal between them. Lord Wyman would refuse because she was already betrothed to another in his retinue. Her father and her husband fought in the First Blackfyre Rebellion, for the Red Dragon. Her husband was twelve years old at the itme, and was slain in the Battle of the Redgrass Field of 196 AC. Addam Osgrey would also die at the Redgrass Field, fighting for the Black Dragon. After this, Rohanne developed a strong hate for Ser Eustace. She was once again married when she was thirteen, this time to a fifty-four year-old man, who died of a chill shortly after. Half a year after his death, she gave birth to their son, who died within three days. Her third husband, Ser Simon Staunton, died by choking on a chicken bone at dinner, and her fourth husband, Ser Rolland Uffering died of the Great Spring Sickness. Rohanne had given birth to a daughter, who was fathered by either Ser Simon or Ser Rolland. The girl died after less than a year, however. Rohanne became notorious for the deaths of her husbands and children, and came to be known as the Red Widow. The smallfolk accused her of poisoning her husbands, and of being a witch who sold her unborn babies to the Lord of the Seven Hells so that he would teach her the dark arts. Lord Wyman Webber tried to arrange a betrothal between Rohanne and Ser Lucas Inchfield, the Castellan of Coldmoat. She refused this, however. Before his death, Lord Wyman would state in his will that Rohanne had two years to marry. If she hadn't found a husband after the specified amount of time, Coldmoat would go to Ser Wendell Webber, her cousin. She had several suitors, among them Cleyton Caswell, Simon Leygood, and Ser Gerold Lannister. Fifth marriage Lady Rohanne had just one month left to find a suitable husband, so that she could remain as Lady of Coldmoat. When her workers built a dam on the Chequy Water, Ser Bennis of the Brown Shield assaulted one of them in the name of Ser Eustace Osgrey. A hedge knight named Ser Duncan the Tall arrived at Coldmoat on Ser Eustace's behalf to pay the blood price. Lady Rohanne called the Coldmoat garrison to the Chequy Water, where she confronted by Ser Eustace, Ser Duncan, and Duncan's squire, Aegon Targaryen. A trial by combat was arranged. She chose Lucas Longinch as her champion, while Ser Eustace chose Ser Duncan as his. Duncan killed Lucas. Later, Rohanne visited Addam Osgrey's grave at Standfast. When she began to weep, Eustace comforted her. They married the next day, and Rohanne would remain as Lady of Coldmoat. Despite her marriage to Ser Eustace, she developed a sexual attraction to Ser Duncan the Tall. Before leaving, Ser Duncan would cut off her iconic braid to have something to remember her by. Marriage into House Lannister After the death of Ser Eustace Osgrey, Rohanne married Lord Gerold Lannister and mothered his four sons; Tywald, Tion, Tytos, and Jason Lannister. Category:House Webber Category:House Staunton Category:House Lannister Category:House Osgrey Category:House Uffering Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from the Reach Category:Nobles Category:Reach Lords